As greater and greater demands are placed on operations centers, such as those utilized by information technology providers, utility providers, military and intelligence, service centers, etc., the greater the management challenges become. For instance, a data center, which is used to house mission critical computer systems and associated components (e.g., server hardware, environmental controls, redundant/backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, high security systems, etc.), may be housed in large buildings covering tens of thousands of square feet. Managing all of the operations of such a facility can be both difficult and costly.
One approach to managing such a facility is to utilize some type of virtual representation of the operations center, which can provide operational information and allow the operator to respond or act accordingly. However, such approaches lack the ability to provide robust representations to allow a user to navigate all of the systems in such an environment. Accordingly, a need exists for a virtual network operations center that addresses the above-mentioned issues.